honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite
Fortnite is the 189th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online video game Fortnite. ''It was published on February 27, 2018. ''Fortnite ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite on YouTube "The game that took the internet by storm by mashing together 3 things gamers love - Minecraft, PUBG, and blatant ripoffs!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite Script The following trailer is rated H for honest. From the studio they gave you Band of Brothers with no necks and more chainsaws, comes a completely new IP that took the internet by storm by smashing together three things gamers love: Minecraft, PUBG ['PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds]'' and blatant ripoffs. ''Fortnite'' Witness the most shameless jag move in modern video gaming. As Epic lifts the gameplay of PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds wholesale, and flagrantly slaps it onto a tower defense game that's been an early access since the Cretaceous period. Then one-ups the original by adding and building and making it free! Resulting in a cartoony PUBG that you don't have to be in a separatist militia to be good at. That's become so popular even the developers forgot what the game was supposed to be in the first place. Oh weird! There's a horde mode in Fortnite! That is so five years ago! Weather the storm at the original Fortnite! ''"Save the world" mode where you'll choose from a bevy of cartoon Millennials with unique abilities Then drop into the map and immediately dismantle everything you see for parts. That you'll use to build wacky forts and contraptions to protect your different flavors of laser from the onslaught of a bunch of silly-looking not!zombies. So you can level up and fill out endless skill trees, power up different schematics for items and traps, and unlock epic or legendary heroes. All so you can eventually earn better loot boxes. In an intricate and rewarding game experience that truly provides -- Oh, who are we kidding? You're not playing this mode! Once you've gotten overwhelmed with a cart system and lack of tutorials, jump into the dead simple "Battle Royale" mode, the most light-hearted murder game show based on a movie about slaughtering children on the market! Where you'll drop from a fun floating bus onto a deserted island with 99 strangers who all want you dead! Forcing you to juggle checking corners and collecting weapons, with tearing down everything for materials. As you battle for survival against insurmountable odds -- or just use the classic ''PUBG tactic and hide in corner for the whole match! Discover Fortnite's unique contribution to the battle royale genre: building! As cars, trees and even the building's themselves become materials. That you'll use to throw up quick barriers to block bullets, raise massive staircases, and construct elaborate towers at Amish speeds to repel your foes. Or just ignore the match entirely and build a house on the corner -- until you're cruelly evicted by the ever closing circle or some twelve-year over the shotgun. If you build it, they will come. And they will wreck your s***! So bust out that blueprint and beat that pinata for a game that isn't afraid to just straight-up rip off its competition. Because whether you like for Fortnite's ''Hunger Games-''meets-''Rust'' gameplay more than PUBG or not, it's hard to beat a price tag of zero dollars! Starring: The Total Noob; That Guy Who Thinks Ge's Got The Perfect Strategy; The Guy Who Thinks He's Got the Perfect Hiding Place; The Guy Who Shoots You First Every Time; Incredibly Angry Children; The Guys That Just Want to Share Their Awesome Towers on Facebook; The Characters the Developers Clearly Put Time and Effort Into That No One Cares About; and '''Star-Lord! Because why not? for Fortnite ''was 'Plunkfort Free.']] 'Plunkfort Free' You might not get a chicken dinner, but you do get a dope-ass umbrella. I'm Mary Poppins y'all! Trivia * 'Honest Game Trailers' have been made for several other battle royale games including 'Fortnite Season 5, ''PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds'' and ''Apex Legends.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite'' has a 94.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media commentators agreed with the video's commentary. Randy Ladyka of Entertainment Buddha said , "This trailer pretty much hits the nail on the head, while weaving in the classic humor we all know and love." Kyle Sledge of Game Rant wrote "Fortnite‘s Honest Trailer does a fine job of summarizing the title’s contents and the culture surrounding the game by tying it all together with a humorous thread throughout, and caps it all off with hilarious descriptions of the players that we’ve all seen before in a Battle Royale match." William Usher of CinemaBlend highlighted the video's quips about "the game's original intent as a horde-mode, survival, story-oriented co-op build-and-loot third-person shooter." Usher agreed with the video, writing "In fact the first minute and a half of the video talks up the Save The World Mode in the game only to blatantly make it known that no one plays that mode. And, in a way, it's true that the majority of the interest in Fortnite is squarely centered around the Battle Royale mode." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *The Fortnite Honest Game Trailer Reminds Us The Game Wasn't Always A PUBG Ripoff ' - CinemaBlend article *'Fortnite Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment ' - Game Rant article *'‘Fortnite’ Finally Gets It’s Well Made Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article *'Honest Game Trailers – Fortnite '- Techno Lag article *'Smosh Games Finally Makes An Honest Game Trailer On FORTNITE ''' - Game Fragger article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Online games Category:Epic Games Category:Battle-royale games